1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner, and particularly to a dust collection unit of a vacuum cleaner having an improved convenience in using it and an enhanced dirt filtering efficiency. Further, the invention relates to a dust collection unit of a vacuum cleaner that can improve a convenience in air exhaustion and in use of a dirt discharge structure and increase consumer satisfaction.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vacuum cleaner is generally classified into a canister vacuum cleaner and an upright vacuum cleaner. Particularly, the upright vacuum cleaner includes a main body, a nozzle unit and a handle that are integrally formed, so the vacuum cleaner itself is moved when a user pushes or pulls a handle with gripping it. At this time, dusts on the floor are sucked through the nozzle to clean the floor. A general configuration of such an upright vacuum cleaner is already well known from many documents, so its detail description is omitted.
Meanwhile, a dust collection unit is detachably installed in the main body of the vacuum cleaner. When the vacuum cleaner operates, the dust collection unit is installed in the main body of the vacuum cleaner. When a predetermined amount of dirt is accumulated in the dust collection unit, the dust collection unit is separated from the main body such that captured dirt is discharged. Inside the dust collection unit, a cyclone member capturing dirt using a cyclone way and a filtering member separating dirt using a filtering way can be formed respectively. Also, the dust collection unit is made in the form of a cylinder for smooth cyclone separation of dirt. The dust collection unit has a suction hole and an exhaust hole, which are formed at an outer circumference thereof and communicated with the main body of the vacuum cleaner.
However, since the suction hole and the exhaust hole are formed on the outer circumferential surface of the cylindrical dust collection unit, the dust collection unit as being decoupled may be frequently fractured due to impact. Also, since the dirt cover of the dust collection unit is easily opened regardless of a user's desire, the dirt collected therein may be spilt out of the dust collection unit. In addition, since the exhaust hole as being protruded is in contact with the main body of the vacuum cleaner to have a very narrow space for the formation of a sealing structure therebetween, it fails to obtain a reliable sealing.
Further, since the suction hole and/or the exhaust hole are/is protruded, the appearance is not good.